Can I Have This Dance?
by LodonLady55
Summary: Stars Hollow is having there first annual costume ball. Who is the boy that hs stolen Rorys attentions? Rating is for later. Lit. Not good with summarys. Just please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**How to Become a Princess**

"Rory fruit of my loins. Wake up! Mommy needs coffee and you know Luke holds mommy's elixer of life." Rory tried t snuggle deeper into the bed but was brought back to reality when the blankets were ripped off the bed.

"Mom! I'M TIRED. Can't you go to Luke's on your own?"

"No I need my baby with me. Now come on. Mommy wants her coffee now." Rolling out of bed Rory dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top. Looking in the mirror she debated whether or not to wear makeup but decided against it. _'Who am I trying to impress? Dean gone until Saturday and I'm only going to see Luke and Jess.'_ Without thinking Rory put on a little lip gloss and mascara.

"Lukey!"

"No."

"You don't even know what I want!"

"Yes I do. Coffee. And the answer is still no."

"Nuh ugh. I want a little tea." Luke looked up shocked. "With my huge cup of coffee."

"You never change do you?" Luke went back to wiping down the counter as Rory sat down at the counter laughing at the flirtation going on between Lorelei and Luke.

"Hey. You want coffee right." Placing a mug down, Jess filled it to the brim. "And I'm guessing your mom won't be getting any coffee from Luke anytime soon." Placing another full mug down in front of Lorelei.

"Jess you are so pretty. Did anyone ever tell you that. I love you so much. You are a God!"

"Joy!" Jess took one last look at Rory before walking off to the next table.

"Luke."

"Get out Taylor!"

"But Luke you need to put this flyer up."

"No I don't. I need to rid the world of you."

"Drama! Jess get the popcorn!" Lorelei leans closer trying not to miss anything.

"Now Luke you have lived in this town your entire life. Don't you think it's about time you started participating in our activities. Plus everyone in town eats here so people are bound to come if the see the flyer. The only logical place to put our biggest flyer is here."

"Taylor what is it this time?"

"Glad you asked Lorelei. Stars Hollow is putting on it's first annual costume ball. We are holding it this Friday in the town square."

"Oh mom a costume ball!"

"Luke put the flyer! We need to advertise!"

"Taylor No! Why would I advertise for something I don't approve of?"

"Lukey just put the flyer up. Think of it this way. The sooner you agree the sooner Taylor will leave."

"Good point. Taylor hand it over. But I put it where I want it."

"Finally. Now Luke.."

"Out Taylor!" Taylor scrambled out of the diner knocking over a table and chair along the way. Taking a sip of her coffee Rory contemplated what she was going to go as. _'Well I can always go as an angel. Or maybe even a witch.'_ Finally pulling out of her little world she heard Lorelei trying to talk Luke into going to the ball.

"Come on Luke. You know you want to. All the other kids are doing it."

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Mom what should I go as? I was thinking an angel or a witch." Walking by Jess filled their mugs again.

"What about a princess? I mean you are the town princess aren't you?"

"Jess has a point. You should go as a princess. I can make the dress and everything. It will be perfect."

"But my Prince Charming isn't here. Dean won't be back until Saturday." Smirking Jess place two plates of pancakes down in front of the Gilmores before walking up to the apartment.

"That's fine just go stag. Nothings wrong with that. Mommys going dateless too." Lorelei unconsciously looked up at Luke.

"Rory come try the dress on."

Getting off the couch Rory walked to Lorelei's room. Sitting on her bed was the most beautiful dress Rory had ever seen. It was made of the softest blue silk imaginable. It was the kind of dress that was tight around the chest but flared off after that. The sleeves were loose and the silk stopped just above the elbow were it was replaced by some sort of transparent white material.

"Mom it is gorgeous. You didn't have to go through all this trouble!" Holding the dress to herself and twirling around the room.

"Well it's only the best for my baby girl." Lorelei said with a smile.

"Tonight is going to be the best night ever."

_If only she knew._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

**Prince Charming**

Putting the dress on, Rory looked at herself in the mirror. Finally fully dressed Rory was able to see how well the dress fit her body. It hugged her curves in all the right places. _'Mom sure knows how to make a dress!'_ Walking to her dresser she tried to find some form of jewlary to match the blue of the dress. Not finding anything on her dresser she walked out into the hall.

"Mom I need something to wear with the dress. Do you have anything to match?"

"Hold on babe. I'll be down in a minute. I just need to put on my ears."

"Ears?" Waiting by the stairs Rory got her fisrt look at Lorelei's costume. "Are you really going as a Play Boy Bunny?"

""Hey I look hot in this. Okay."

"Whatever. Do you have anything I can wear?"

"Oh yeah. Here you go." In Lorelei's hand sat a small locket on a blue silk band. Opening it Rory found a picture of herself on one side and empty space on the other.

"It's beautiful!"

"I saw it and thought of you. I didn't want to put the other picture in. Thought it would be something you would want to do." Lorelei helped fasten the locket around Rorys neck before they took one last look at their selves.

"Well here goes nothing."

Stepping into the Town Square Rory and Lorelei were bombarded witched, devils, and surprisingly schoolgirls. Lane was to the side djing the event like usual. The gazebo was packed full of every kind of food imaginable.

"My God. Look at all this food. Sookie has out done herself this time."

"I know. She spent the last three days at the inn cooking and baking anything she could think of."

"Rory!" Someone dressed as a nun ran up to the Gilmore girls.

"Lane? Please tell me you didn't pick that out yourself!"

"Please. I wanted to go as Madonna. You know 'Touch Like A Virgin.' This is my moms idea."

"Figures. So what's next on the music list?"

"Well I was thinking some slow songs for a while then maybe a little rock or pop after that. Which reminds me. This song is almost over. Gotta run. See ya." Lane ran off into the sea of dressed up townspeople. The music slowly and smothley transetioned to Mariah Carey's 'We Belong Together.'

Walking to the edge to the dance floor, Rory looked around at all the dancing couples. Feeling left out she started to turn around to leave but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Standing in front of her was a young man dressed in a botton up white shirt and black breeches that stopped below the knee with black boots. A white mask covered the uppper half of his face leaving his tanned jaw pen to view.

"Can I have this dance m'lady?" Not able to find her voice she merely nodded her concent. Taking her hand gently in his he led her inot the middle of the dance floor. Nt knowng what to do with her hands she settled on placing them on his shoulders. He placed his hands on her waist and gently pulled her a little closer. "No why was a beautiful girl like you not out on the dance floor earlier?"

"My boyfriend won't be back until tommorrow so I had no date."

"That's a pity. If I had a girl like you I would never leave her alone for a night. She would also never have to show up anywhere without a escort." Blushing Rory tried to change the subject.

"What are you supossed to be? A pirate?"

"Why Prince Charming of course."

"Oh of course." Not thinking she leaned closer and rested her head on his shoulder. "You smell nice." Pulling away he peered into her eyes.

"What do I smell like?" Smiling widley

"Coffee! My favorite smell."

"Noted." Looking back into his eyes she felt the sudden urge to kiss him. Her eyes shot from his eyes to his lips and back again. Taking that as permission he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back he looked inot her eyes again. "Sorry." With that he let go and walked off leaving her in the middle of the dance floor. Staring at the spot where he used to be Rory started to feel empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the first two chapters so this goes for those two too. I do not own the Gilmore Girls or any of the characters or places mentioned in this story.

Chapter Three 

**Trail of Messages**

"Rory!" Lorelai said running up to her dautgher.

"Uh?" Rory said while still staring at the spot where 'Prince Charming' stood. Lorelai looked too and thought she found what was so fasanating but realized it was just a pieace of a moldy cookie from the last town festival.

"Babe I'm not seeing what is so fasanating. Care to inform mommy?" Startled from her fantaseis Rory turned to Lorelai.

"Oh it was nothing. So what's the problem?" Lorelai quickly turned ten shades of red and stole a quick glance towards the diner.

"Luke kissed me!"

"What?"

"Well I went to the diner to drag his ass out her. We started to argue about it when I refused t go saying it was a stupid town thing. Then he asked why I wanted him to go so badly and I avoided to question. The argument got a little heated and I was getting ready to storm out all sexy like when he pulled me back and kissed me."

"Mom that is so perfect. I'm so happy and it is about time."

"What so you mean?"

"Well the whole town knew it was going to happen anytime now. I even think Kirk was running a bet. This week was Tyler."

"Don't tell Luke that. He'd have a cow."

"Noted.'

"Well I better go find Luke and see what all this means. Love you babe."

"Yeah. Bye." Looking around Rory realised she was still standing in the middle of the dance floor and decided to walk the perimeter. Walking around she had a great view of all the couples. Ms. Patty in a flapper dress was dancing with Kirk who appeared to be dressed a Spiderman. _'Bad images. I will be scared with that for life.'_ Sookie and Jackson were dressed as a spoon and fork and were putting more food out in the gazebo. Reaching the dj stand Rory sat beside Lane.

"Hows it going back here?"

"Well I just had the weirdest thing happen."

"How so?'

"Well just a few minutes ago I was flipping through all the records trying to figure out which one to play next when all of a sudden some guy came up and shoved an envolpe addressed to you in my hands and ran off."

"What was he dressed like?"

"Well I really couldn't see that well but he looked like one of those guys out of a fairytale. You know the prince." Lane said while handing over the envolope. On the front it had Rorys name and on the back it had a return address.

Anthony Newley

1270 Huffam dr.

England

"By the way who do you know from England?"

"No one. I don't know anyone outside of Stars Hollow or Hartford.'

"Well he obviously knows you. What does it say? Read it!"

"Okay okay. Calm down." Opening the envolope Rory pulled out the parchment. _' Whoever wrote this has familiar handwriting. Come to think of it his voice sounded familiar too.'_ Unfolding it Rroy began t read to her self.

Dear Rory,

I have loved you since I first layed eyes on you. I have tried to tell you how I feel but whenever I'm around you I kind of just spew off random things that just seem to dig myself a deeper hole. I know you have a boyfriend but I also know that things aren't going all that well between you two. He's not right for you. He gets jelous over the simplist things and he is so pousessive over you. Trust me small things like that lead to some tough shit. If you haven't figured out who I am by now and you want to know what it would be like to be with someone that knows more about you then how good you look in your uniform be at the gazebo at 10 am. 

Love

**Your Prince Charming**

"Well it looks like whoever this is wants me to meet him."

"Well are you? You know you are right."

"I son't know. I mean-"

"You are going and that's final!"

"Yes ma'am."

'_9:40. I still have time to go to Luke's for a coffee.'_ Walking in the diner Tory was freeted by the familiar sight of Luke and Lorelai fighting over coffee.

"Luke give me the coffee!"

"No. I refuse to be the accomplice in your slow but sure death."

"When I die I will have died happily. With coffe by my side. Now give me!"

"No!" Walking to the counter Rroy put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Luke may I please have a cup of coffee to go?"

"Sure Rory help yourself."

"Hey that's not fair. How come she gets a little pieace of heaven and I don't?"

"Because I am an angel sent from Heaven." Rory said while pouring herself two to go cups as Jess came down the stairs taking and mug and filling it up with the coffee pot Rory just put down.

"Well that and she hasn't reached her qouta for the day ye- Jess what the hell do you think you are doing?" Luke looked annoyed as Jess pushed the now full cup toward Lorelai.

"Giving the women what she wants before she gets even more psycho and begins to kill everyone in sight. See if that does happen I will be spared."

"Your fired," Jess just shrugged and looked at his watch. "Lorelai give that back." By the way Jess I love you more and more everyday."

"Nice to know. Luke I'm going out."

"Where?" Jess was out the door before Luke could get an answer.

"I better get going too. See you." Rory said grabbing her to go cups and making her way to the gazebo. Reaching the gazebo Rory found it empty. _'Wonder where he is.' _Sitting down Rory began t sip her coffe. Looking at her watch Rory saw it was two minutes til ten. _'Any minute now I'll see who Prince Charming is.'_ Hearing a noise somewhere to her right Rory turned around to see what it was. Seeing nothing she turned back around. Sitting nest to her was an old copy of Howl. Lifting the book a pieace of paper fell out. Picking it up Rory procecced to read.

Rory,

You can keep the book if you like. Everytime I pick it up I think of you. Anyway now I want you to go to Doose's Market and go to the folder section. There you will find another note.

See you later

**Prince Charming**

"Well it looks like I'm going on a wild goose chase." Getting up Rory started walkig toward Doose's when her cell phone rang.

"Hello'

"Hey Rory. What are you doing?" Looking at the paper in her hands Rory suddenly felt bad.

"Nothing. Dean why are you calling? Aren't you going to be home in two hours."

"About that. Our flight got canceled. We won't be home for another three days. Sorry.'

'That's fine. We'll just postpon our moive date. No big deal. I better of Dean. You know how Tyler dosen't like anyone talking on a cell phone in his store. Something about making yourself unapprouchable."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Walking to the folder section Rory didn't see anything of importance. Flipping through the folders idoly Rory came upon an envolpe with her name on it. Yet again she pulled out the paper. On the front it read

Jack Dawkins

Flipping it over Rory found the new instructions.

This is one of my many aliases. In a way you gave it to me. Now I want you to go to the back of Luke's. There you will find something else of importance.

Walking out of Doose's Rory tried to think of when she had ever called anyone Jack Dawkins.

"Who the hell is Jack Dawkins amyway?" Passing the front of Luke's Rory had to resist the urge to walk in and get another cup of coffee. Finally reaching the back of the diner Rory looked around. "What can possiably be of importance back here?" Looking at the door Rory saw a package on the steps addressed to her. Unwrapping it Rory saw an old flannel shirt. Picking up the note Rory read.

Don't worry it's not Luke's shirt. It's mine actually. I know it dosen't mean anything to you but it means a lot to me. I was wearing this shirt when I realixed your were the perfect girl. You were wearing a white dress and you looked just like a girl waiting to walk sown the aisle. How I wished to be the guy that would someday be at the other end waiting for you. Well enough of my fantasys. Your next stop is the inn. Go to the tree to the left of the entrance. There is a hole in it just above your head there you will find your next note.

_'I wonder how he is choosing this locations. They seem to have some meaning to them.'_ Walkingout of the back alley Rory started make her way to the inn. Halfway to the inn Rory ran in to Lorelai on her way to Lukes.

"Hey. Where are you going at these time of day? Aren't you supposed to be meeting Dean?"

"Well Dean called and said he wouldn't be home today so I decided to go for a walk." Rory had no clue way she lied to Lorelai.

"Well do you want to have lunch with me at Luke's?"

"No. I think I'll go home and work on some things."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Well okay. See you tonight." Rory waited until Lorelai was safe inside Luke's before walking to the inn again. _'Now which tree was it again?' _Looking around Rory spotted a hole in the tree to her left. Reaching in the hole Rroy felt something hard and square. Pulling it out Rory found a Bjork cd along with a note.

I thought your snow-women was the best. I'm happy yours won. Go to the bridge.

'_Well at least it's not that long of a walk.' _Rory set off once again. This time on her way to the bridge. Reaching the bridge Rory saw someone sitting in the middle. Hearing her feet on the bridge he looked up at her.

"Jess?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gilmore Girlsbut I do own all 5 seasons.

A/N: Sorry it took me forever but I was doing really bad in school and I got grounded from the computer.

Happily Ever After

"So you decided to see who Prince Charming was?" Jess gave his trademark smirk, stood up and started walking toward her.

"You ? You're Prince Charming?"

"Is that so hard to believe? Come on Rory tell me you figured out all those clues. I made them so glaringly obvious even Dean could figure them out." Thinking back on everything it all started to make sense to Rory.

"Okay so all of the clues make sense to me now that I think about it but what about the return address?" Smiling Jess starts to play with a strand of her hair. Rory leans in unconsciously.

"Well I thought that was the easiest of the clues. Anthony Newly played Dodger in the 1948 rendition of Oliver Twist, 1270 is Dickens year of birth and death, Huffam is one of Dickens middle names and England is where Oliver Twist takes place." Laughing Rory shakes her head and looks into Jess's eyes.

"Only you would go through all that trouble for me."

"It wasn't that much trouble. I knew most of it I just had to look up who played Dodger and the rest was easy." Still playing with Rory's hair Jess turns her around and pushes her up the closest tree. He slowly brought his face down to hers leaving barley any space between them. Rory thought for sure that he was going to kiss her. "So what are we going to do about us now?" Slowly he started to trace her lips with his tongue; every few seconds nibbling on her bottom lip.

"I'm not sure. I like you but I don't want to hurt Dean."

"Honey he is going to get hurt no matter what we do. Sooner or later we will get together. Everyone knows how we feel." He said as he pushed his body into hers more and started to trail butterfly kisses down her neck. Rory wasn't sure what took over her but she couldn't take it anymore. She crashed her lips into his. Instinctively she weaved her hands through the material in his shirt as he put his hands on her waist trying to pull her closer if that was possible.

"Jess I want to be with you. I want this so bad. Help me."

"Come on Rory. Let's go."

Ten Years Later

"And that is how Mommy and Daddy started their happily ever after." Jess was sitting in a rocking chair with his little girl curled up in his lap.

"Daddy will I ever find my Prince Charming and have my happily ever after?"

"Of course you will Lorelai. You are my little girl and you can have what ever you want." With that Lorelai got up and ran outside to play with her new best friend. Rory walked up and put her arms around Jess as they watched Lorelai play with the Forester boy.

"Jess who would of thought our little girl would grow up to play with Dylan Forester."

"I just hope he's not her prince charming!" Looking out the window they saw the two walk off hand in hand.


End file.
